


Your Voice is Driving Me Insane

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, first fic in a long time, hanahaki with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emotions are bubbling up in Benrey's chest- literally.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Kudos: 26





	Your Voice is Driving Me Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Hanahaki... as an aromantic writer, I don't like the concept, but I love the imagery so much. Hanahaki in this context is based around neglected emotions. So, in regards to Benrey, it's his love for Gordon that he won't acknowledge. To cure Hanahaki, you need to get over your unresolved emotions. Hanahaki can manifest over any emotion, not just love (although in this story, the emotion is love). I think this definition of Hanahaki is better than it being only unrequited love.  
> Also, if you think you know how this is gonna end, you don't. (Maybe you do?? Probably, but what I'm trying to say is that this won't follow some of the cliches you usually see with Hanahaki).  
> 

It was a peaceful day in Black Mesa. Well, as peaceful as a total alien takeover can be.  
Benrey was sitting to the side, watching as the cringe ass science team started to fuck shit up. Benrey was definitely helping out and was definitely **NOT** staring at Gordon shoot the attacking aliens with a grace that felt almost hypnotic. Nope, not at all.  
As Benrey was **NOT** staring at Gordon, he felt something bubble up in his chest. He coughed a few times to get it out, but the thing that was blocking his airway wasn't budging at all. Whatever. Probably just a buildup of sweet voice.  
Even as he pushed away the thoughts of panic, he felt something tickle in the back of his head, telling him that this was probably something more serious. Maybe he should ask for help?  
…  
No, no way. There’s no way he’d ask stupid Feetman for help.  
Another pain hit his chest at the thought of Gordon.  
Nope, not acknowledging it. It’s fine.  
...  
Totally.

\-----

After what seemed like hours, the science team finally decided to rest. As the gang set up camp for the night, Benrey found himself staring at Gordon, eyes wide in awe.  
Even when doing the simplest stuff, Gordon could look good doing it. Especially when he bends over- **NOPE** , stop that thought **RIGHT** there shitty brain.  
Benrey was broken out of his thoughts by a hard pat on the shoulder.  
“Security Chief Baber, could you please help me put down my sleeping bag? I seem to have gotten it tangled up!”  
Benrey looked over his shoulder to see Dr. Coomer looking down at him expectantly.  
“sure dude, but you owe me your PSN trial code,” Benrey said, quickly getting up off his ass and moving over to Coomer's sleeping bag. Benrey picked up one side of the sleeping bag and slowly began to untwist it.  
He had to wonder how a sleeping bag could get THIS fucked up.  
Benrey finally finished straightening out the sleeping bag and turned around only to see **FEETMAN ASS RIGHT IN HIS FACE.**  
Gordon was bending over again, cleaning up his sleeping spot, and he had decided to literally **PLANT HIS ASS RIGHT IN BENREY’S FACE.**  
Benrey began violently sputtering as he scrambled backward away from Feetman’s ass, face flushed with embarrassment. Gordon turned around quickly at the commotion only to see Benrey halfway across the room looking redder than a ripe tomato. As Gordon was about to question what happened, Benrey began to cough forcefully into the sleeve of his shirt.  
“Woah, what the hell's up with you, dude?” Gordon asked.  
Benrey didn’t look up, and instead, kept coughing even more, until he finally stopped and looked down at what had come out of his mouth.  
A small yellow daffodil had emerged from his mouth and now rested in the crook of his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, leave a comment or something! It really helps out!
> 
> Title and Chapter names are from the song 'Be Nice To Me' by The Front Bottoms. May be subject to change.


End file.
